Век гладиаторов
by LessCountless
Summary: Любовь, семейные распри, ожесточенные бои, тайные происки и несчастья. Все это жизнь Гладиаторов в Древнем Риме, когда деньги и голубая кровь означают власть, богатство не отдается трудолюбивым, а браки способ обогащения. Смотрите как во времена нужды возникнет настоящая дружба, и расцветет любовь в самых неудачных ситуациях. Данная работа является переводом ориг. текста Nicole4211
1. Характеристика героев

Эта работа является переводом оригинального англоязычного произведения автора **Nicole4211 _"Age of Gladiators_** _"_

 **Нацу**

Сын Игнила, наследник престола Карфагена. После трагических событий, бесповоротно поменявших его жизнь, вынужден сражаться за свою жизнь и в то же время искать тех, кто обманул его.

Как Гладиатор Рима, он быстро поднялся на вершину. Благодаря своей яркой индивидуальности и поддержке близких, он завоевывает любовь толпы и даже та красивая женщина, которая тайно наблюдает за ним, призывает его к победе.

Нацу стремится вернуть то, что принадлежит ему и выиграть запретную любовь девушки своей мечты.

 **Люси**

Дочь богатого купца и текущего Эдила*. Отец выдает ее замуж ради собственной выгоды и для усиления своего положения в обществе, но она мечтает о другом. Любовь к литературе часто приводила ее к ежедневным зрелищам на арене, где она дает волю воображению и подпитывает свое желание стать великим писателем. Но однажды ею забытая любовь и романтика станет чем-то большим, чем жажда приключений.

Люси борется, чтобы выглядеть более властной, и за человека, который захватил ее сердце, отправив на поиски собственных приключений.

 **Гажил**

Сын Металиканы, бывшего легендарного Гладиатора Рима. Подрастая, Гажил боролся под тенью славы своего отца, пообещав, что в один прекрасный день он превзойдет его и станет самым известным гладиатором всех времен.

С именем Гажил "Железный Кулак" он стал известен как свирепый противник с решимостью и силой воли. Он одерживал победу... одну победу за другой... снова и снова... Никто не мог встать у него на пути к славе, к которой он всегда стремился... кроме любви...

 **Леви**

Дочь Претора. Ее дни наполнены книгами и свитками, а так же обучением законам природы с ее отцом. У нее ненасытный аппетит к знаниям, но в то же время девушка грезит фантазиями о любви.

Когда лучший друг убеждает ее в том, что стоит рискнуть найти свою любовь, которую тайно ищет...

 **Грей и Лион**

Два брата, одинокие в этом мире. Хоть они ссорятся и спорят, но они полностью посвящены друг другу, угрожая смертью любому, кто осмелится нанести вред другому.

В молодости состояли в римской армии. Они завершили службу и избрали путь гладиаторов, ведь их боевые навыки беспрецедентны на поле боя. С трибун женщины бросались к их ногам, они боролось за их внимание, которым те мало кого одаривали. За их крутые личности и характеристики, холодное поведение на арене, народ прозвал их "Черным Льдом".

 **Эрза**

Рабыня в детстве, она была вынуждена работать на шахте до дня, когда была выбрана в качестве жертвы на арене. Одолев соперника, приняла имя Скарлет Торн. Она быстро поднялась на вершину, побеждая противников. Ее жестокость стала легендарной, она сражалась снова и снова, пока не стала мастером боя и не начала проводить инструктаж с другими в данной области.

Она заработала уважение и гордо стала двигаться вперед, уничтожая свое прошлое. Но разрушат ли узы любви все, что она создала с таким трудом?

 **Джерар**

Родился в соседней стране в качестве раба. Он бежал, бежал в Рим, где использовал свои связи с общиной и стал шпионом властного господина. Свои дни проводил в одиночестве, работая в тени шумного города, в то время как ночами тосковал по любви. Он продолжает тайно хранить это чувство в своем сердце.

Хоть он и мягок с недальновидными и тупыми людьми, никакой пользы из этого не извлекает. После того как заслужил доверие, его преданность совершенна. Он пойдет на все ради защиты близких ему людей.

 **Лаксус**

Воспитан своим дедом, мастером группы Гладиаторов.  
В подростковом возрасте он вступил в римскую Голгофу и быстро перешел в ряды, чтобы попасть на глаза императору, который назначил его Младшим преторианским префектом. После нескольких лет самоотверженной службы он вскоре стал Старшим префектом, углубляясь в политику и заслуживая себе руку дочери императора.

Его помолвка - стратегический шаг, которым он пользуется только чтобы получить еще больший статус. Но может ли скрытая тайна развязать скрытые желания?

 **Мира**

Старшая дочь императора. Она живет скрытно, играя роль матери для своей младшей сестры Лисанны после того как их мать умерла во время родов. Она является образцом приличия. Ее дни протекают в окружении дворян, которые стремятся завести хорошие отношения с ее отцом, но вечером... выходит совершенно другая девушка: злобный, смертельный Гладиатор, что конкурирует с лучшими. Толпа называет ее «Дьяволица», ведь она избивает противников так, словно одержима самим дьяволом. Мало кто знает ее тайну, и меньше всего ей хочется быть невестой.

 _* Эдил - (лат. aedilis) - в Др. Риме должностное лицо, ведавшее общественными играми, надзором за строительством и содержанием храмов, водопроводов, раздачей хлеба гражданам._


	2. Глава первая: Игнил

\- Мы должны остановиться в ближайшее время, - произнес Игнил, едва солнце стало исчезать за горами вдали, окрашивая небо яркими оттенками оранжевого и красного. Его голос стал хриплым и низким, даже немного скрипучим, после путешествия в краю суровых ветров и дождей.

\- Боишься темноты? - сын дразнил отца, скача верхом рядом с ним. Ветер играл с его густыми розовыми волосами, пряди которых злобно били по лицу и попадали в его выразительные темные глаза.

Игнил проигнорировал этот дразнящий тон.

– Ночь не стоит воспринимать столь несерьезно, Нацу. Зло с легкостью может затаиться в темноте.

Стук лошадиных копыт о пыльную землю разносился по местности, шаткая телега с запасами и имуществом, охраняемая несколькими мужчинами в красных и серебряных доспехах, балансировала в разные стороны. Нацу повернулся и посмотрел на своего отца, отчего кожаное седло под ним тихонько заскрипело. Он увидел напряженность в глазах старого мужчины: когда он оглядел окрестности, складки рядом с ними стали глубже, чем обычно. Что-то было не так: он видел его неподвижную осанку и то, как рваный шрам на лице растянулся, показывая его беспокойство.

\- В таком случае, мы должны разбить лагерь. Я все равно не тороплюсь, - пытаясь разрядить обстановку, сказал Нацу, имея ввиду то, что отец устал. В течение последних недель они только об этом и говорили. Он знал, терпение его отца было на исходе. И хотя парень не был основным источником его гнева, он точно не хотел быть спасательным кругом семьи.

Он понимал, что его отец затевал, и даже согласился с ним... в определенной степени. Ущерб, который нанесла мачеха королевской семье, был почти непоправимым. Единственным способом обеспечить семью было создание крепкого союза с соседней империей, который гарантировал бы мир и покой в стране. А что может быть сильнее, чем брак между сыном короля и дочерью Цезаря?

От этих мыслей Нацу стиснул зубы, ведь идею брака по расчету он считал отвратительной. Он мог бы посочувствовать отцу, но все же не собирался подчиниться его желанию так просто.

Отряд сделал привал, как только король приказал остановиться и разбить лагерь для ночлега. Они быстро взялись за работу, установив палатку для него и отца, а затем заполнили ее подушками и одеялами. Костер вскоре был разведен и пища приготовлена. К сожалению, единственное, что было съедобным в их путешествии - безвкусное мясо и черствый хлеб.

\- По крайней мере, когда мы приедем, сможем нормально поесть, - разрывая зубами ломоть хлеба, пожаловался Нацу.

\- Я не знаю, почему ты так против жениться на Лисанне, - Игнил покачал головой, глядя на сына, - ты бы женился на любой девушке, которая сумеет приготовить для тебя обед.

Нацу возмущенно фыркнул.

\- Будто принцесса станет готовить, - пробормотал он, глотая мясо.

Игнил усмехнулся и отложил пустую тарелку, которую слуга быстро унес. Он посмотрел на сидящего напротив него Нацу, не веря, что его единственный сын вырос и стал парнем в самом расцвете сил. Невероятно, как быстро время пролетело. Игнил вспомнил как совсем недавно учил его нанизывать червяка на крючок и ловил вместе с ним светлячков. Он вспомнил, как наблюдал за своей первой женой - настоящей матерью Нацу, когда она терпеливо учила сына самостоятельно одеваться на королевские приемы, пока он стоял весь в слезах, и потом она оборачивалась и валила его, начиная щекотать. Эти воспоминания до сих пор сохранились и грели душу мужчины, время от времени он мысленно путешествовал в свое простое и счастливое прошлое. Это было время, когда деньги и статус не играли никакой роли в их жизни.

Он бы ни за что в жизни не заставил сына жениться по расчету. Все, чего он хотел - чтобы Нацу был счастлив и здоров, женился на любви всей своей жизни, как когда-то сделал он сам, и у него было много детей. Это все, чего он хотел и к чему стремился. Но обстоятельства изменились и эти желания исчезли, как и многие другие вещи.

\- Ты знаешь, сын, - сказал Игнил, рассеяно перебирая пальцами амулет, покоившийся на груди, - мне самому неприятен этот брак. Я бы хотел, чтобы у тебя было то же, что и у нас с твоей матерью когда-то.

Было то же, что и у него... Нацу знал, что отец любил маму. Они поженились по любви, неслыханно для королевской семьи, но Игнил был лишь четвертым сыном короля, без права на корону, и его больной отец не стал препятствовать упертому парню.

Вскоре после их свадьбы родился Нацу, а Игнил и его жена не могли нарадоваться. В отличие от своих братьев, он не рвался к власти и был доволен небольшой комнаткой во дворце с женой и сыном. Год спустя скончался король, и старший брат стал правителем Карфагена, а Игнила вскоре назначили полковником в армии.

Свои обязанности он воспринял серьезно, став главой большого батальона солдат. Отец ненавидел далеко и долго находиться вдали семьи, но понимал всю серьезность положения и ответственность за все, поэтому не стал жаловаться. Со временем уважение к нему росло, люди шли за ним на поле боя безо всяких сомнений. Уважение было заработано кровью в конце многих сражений. Однажды, когда он сражался с генералом великой армии, тот разорвал его плоть от уха до носа, оставив зазубренный шрам на его лице, а затем Игнил убил его.

Бесконечные приветствия, похвалы к победе, что они заработали... Тем временем зло проникло в его дом. Зависть окутала дворец, словно змея, душащая свою жертву. Брат против брата. Два средних брата Игнила сговорились, чтобы свергнуть старшего. Все шло по плану, но перед тем как осуществить задуманное, они были обнаружены и захвачены солдатами. Лояльный король отправил их в тюрьму, где они ждали свою смерть, сделав Игнила следующим наследником после своего единственного оставшегося брата.

Его служба на поле боя сразу же была прекращена, так как эта должность была слишком опасной, но он долго упорствовал, и после переезда в столицу мир поглотила лихорадка... но ненадолго.

Болезнь вскоре распространилась по всей империи, убивая без разбора. Мужья, жены, дети - никто не был в безопасности... Даже король, который не оставил после себя наследников. Власть над Карфагеном передалась Игнилу, и лишь несколько дней спустя та же болезнь, что унесла его брата, украла любимую жену.

Нацу был совсем малышом в это время, едва сохранившим воспоминания о маме и, когда он смотрел на отца, тот на мгновение ощущал всю печаль этой не бессмысленной потери и трагедии.

Положение только ухудшилось, когда его отец вступил в повторный брак, в вынужденный брак без любви, для политической выгоды. Его жена была дочерью могущественного семейства со связями во многих окружающих империях. Их договоренность должна была принести стабильность и богатство империи, но вместо этого, после того как ее отец был пойман и казнен за контрабанду, их богатство исчезло и все, что сейчас осталось - недоверие и долг.

Именно по этой причине они были здесь, путешествуя неделями по морю и суше, чтобы создать союз между двумя империями, одна из которых была бедной и безнадежной, а вторая добывала силу и власть через соседние альянсы.

Нацу отодвинул пустую тарелку в сторону и с тяжелым вздохом откинулся на подушки. Как бы парень не хотел держать зла на отца за то, что происходит, он просто не мог этого делать, зная, что император только делает это на благо империи, что он и сказал, посмотрев ему в глаза.

\- Я знаю, чего ты хочешь для меня. И так же знаю, почему ты делаешь это, - сказал он, а затем продолжил с усмешкой, - но мне все равно не нравится.

Игнил засмеялся и широкая улыбка расплылась на его лице, та, которую можно было увидеть в присутствии его сына довольно часто.

\- Ну, думаю, я не могу предотвратить это.

Другой слуга зашел в палатку, забрал тарелку Нацу и вышел на улицу.

\- Ты ничего бы не остановил, даже если хотел, - поддразнил Нацу, а затем добавил: - ... Старик.

Игнил закашлялся от смеха. Его длинные каштановые волосы спали вперед, частично закрыв лицо.

\- Изменилось ли что-то за последние два дня? Помнится, в последний раз, когда мы боролись, _я_ уделал _тебя_.

\- Пф, - с издевкой сказал Нацу. - Я поддавался.

\- Я уверен в этом, - сказал его отец, все еще улыбаясь.

Его большие темные глаза, которые точно напоминали глаза сына, были полны весельем. Он сделал последний глоток эля из своей кружки.

\- Завтра мы должны проснуться рано. В течение недели я хочу попасть в Рим.

Нацу кивнул головой, молча наблюдая как его отец стал бездумно играть с амулетом, который висел у него на шее. Сколько он себя помнил, отец носил это ожерелье: бронзовый обод с рубином, на котором был выжжен в центре огненный феникс с крыльями, похожими на пламя. Он принадлежал его матери: одна из немногих вещей, оставшихся после того как мачеха из-за жадности забрала все себе. Часто он мог найти своего отца, глядевшего вдаль и тихо потиравшего драгоценность, очевидно, потерянного в воспоминаниях о прошлом. Это стало его привычкой, он так делал, когда был не в лучшей ситуации или обдумывал важный вопрос. Сейчас для Нацу было не трудно выяснить, в чем причина.

У Карфагена и Рима была долгая история конфликта: две великих империи, борющиеся за контроль над Средиземноморьем, вели войну после войны. Сейчас было мирное время между этими двумя странами, но выгоды от этой войны было мало. Разрушения и смерти были огромны с обеих сторон. Политическая борьба, которая последовала после сдерживания римских сил, сделала его отца утомленным и боящимся, не доверявшим никому независимо от их преданности. Тень Империи, вырисовывающейся на воде, была постоянным напоминанием того, как свободно проводится контроль над землей, и хотя брак между этими двумя усилит их союз, это никогда не было абсолютно точно.

С тяжелым вздохом Игнил встал и пошел к своему углу палатки, где была подготовлена кровать с подушками и коврами. Он развязал пояс вокруг талии и снял тунику через голову, показывая мускулистый торс, изувеченный шрамами. Его годы в деятельности великой армии были очевидны, и Нацу чувствовал муки раскаяния в том, как иногда он сильно бил отца по этому месту. Он хотел сделать то, что было правильным, что лучше для людей Карфагена, но это все еще трудно. Он вырос с историями отца о его матери и любовь, которую они разделили, была бесспорна. Он видел как пылали глаза отца каждый раз, когда он упоминал ее имя, и как его голос становился более мягким, когда отец говорил о ней. Нацу хотел того же. Он хотел разделить жизнь с кем-то, кто мог заставить его посмотреть и чувствовать то же самое. Но в конце этой поездки была бы сокрушена эта мечта.

\- Поспи немного, сын. Твое волнение заставляет меня беспокоиться.

Нацу посмотрел вниз на свои ноги и заметил как его колено подпрыгивает вверх-вниз. Он ничем не мог помочь. Всю жизнь у него, казалось, был избыток энергии. Он не мог даже посчитать, сколько раз его ругали на скучных лекциях, на которых отец настаивал, чтобы он следил за своей привычкой. И это не означает, что он не любил учиться. Он просто не мог долго сидеть и ничего не делать.

Нацу встал и пошел к выходу из палатки.

\- Я собираюсь выйти на улицу и посмотреть, захочет ли кто-нибудь подраться со мной.

Игнил застонал и перевернулся на другой бок.

\- Хорошо. Только не покидай лагерь.

Нацу кивнул и вынырнул из палатки. Несколько мужчин сидели рядом вокруг костра, трапезничая. Они о чем-то смеялись, но как только они увидели Нацу, вскочили на ноги и склонили свои головы.

\- Итак, - сказал Нацу, потягиваясь и хрустя суставами на руках, - кто хочет побороться со мной?

Мужчины обернулись и посмотрели друг на друга, а затем один усмехнулся и вышел вперед.

\- Я хочу.

Было очень темно, единственным источником света была почти полная луна выше огня, сверкающего поблизости. Нацу схватил копье с щитом и надел несколько легких частей брони оттуда, где охранники оставили все это сложенным, и другой мужчина сделал то же самое.

\- Не надейся, так просто ты не подойдешь, - сказал Нацу, приспосабливаясь к оружию в его руке - пока у него не было хорошего контроля над ним.

Солдат кивнул и ухмыльнулся.

\- Я умею намного больше, чем просто подойти к вам, Сэр.

Другие охранники заняли места поблизости, держа кружки. Они с нетерпением ждали начала зрелища. Во время поездки это стало обычным делом для Принца - выйти и попросить побороться с одним из них, и это всегда оказывалось очень интересным зрелищем. Вот почему люди на всем протяжении небольшого лагеря начали толпиться вокруг: слуги, охранники и вся остальная часть королевского окружения. Иногда даже Игнил посматривал на сына, гордо улыбаясь тому как снова и снова Нацу дерется, насколько бы ни был хорош его противник.

Нацу широко усмехнулся, и эти двое начали двигаться по кругу, друг против друга. Огонь от лагеря отразился в глазах Нацу, и быстрым движением он сделал выпад вперед, протянув руку, охранник едва избежал наконечника его копья.

\- Прикройся, - поддразнил Нацу и снова атаковал, высоко подняв копье и обрушив его на щит охранника. В это же время мужчина согнулся и вытолкнул вверх свое копье, задев открытую сторону Нацу.

Принц тихо проворчал и зажал оружие солдата, его между рукой и боком. Затем быстро повернулся, выдернул копье из рук охранника и уронил его на землю.

Тот мгновенно вынул меч из ножен, но Нацу заблокировал нападение маленьким щитом, парируя удар со стороны, тем самым развязывая собственное нападение, прицелившись в правое плечо мужчины, но тот быстро отстранился на несколько дюймов.

\- Ух! Ты становишься быстрым! - воскликнул Нацу, отступая с небольшой улыбкой.

\- У меня было много практики в последнее время, - сказал охранник и снова пошел в нападение, останавливая копье Нацу, проскользнувшее вдоль его меча, и отталкиваясь.

Снова и снова они подражали друг другу, подталкивали, отражали, блокировали, пока наконец солдат не обернулся после легкого блока и хлестнул в Нацу, стремясь к его груди. Лезвие не только не достигло цели, но прежде, чем у любого был момент, чтобы среагировать, Нацу сделал выпад вперед, низко скользнув и пнув ногу, заставив его упасть на колено, где наконечник копья принца ждал, отодвинутый меньше чем на дюйм от его протянутого подбородка.

\- Я думаю, что тебе все еще нужно много практиковаться, - сказал Нацу и отстранился, бросив оружие на землю. Люди вокруг них зашумели.

Охранник проворчал и медленно встал, тяжело дыша.

\- У нас все еще есть несколько дней.

Нацу снял броню и, прежде чем исчезнуть в палатке, остановился, чтобы сказать.

\- И не забывай о поездке домой...

* * *

В лагере было очень тихо. Нацу лежал на самодельной кровати, единственные звуки - шепот охраны вокруг внешней стороны палатки и какое-то животное, воющее вдалеке. Он видел, что его одеревеневший отец лежал поблизости. Его глаза были открыты, остерегались каждого звука и теневого броска по ткани палатки. Не было необычно для него, но сегодня он был чересчур осторожным. Нацу стало неудобно: трудно заснуть, когда отец там лежит.

В течение трех недель они путешествовали, одну из которых они плыли на судне от Карфагена до Сицилии, а к Риму шли пешком. Нацу никогда еще не был так далеко от родины, и, к сожалению, это происходило при обстоятельствах, в которых он не хотел участвовать. Но дела оставались такими, какими они были. Теперь никакого возвращения. Он принял решение и будет следовать за пожеланиями своего отца, неохотно, но сделает это.

Небольшой шорох снаружи. Игнил быстро сел и схватил меч, лежавший около него.

\- Наверное, один из охранников споткнулся обо что-то. Я думаю, они снова слишком много выпили, - сказал Нацу, уставившись на темный потолок.

\- Думаешь, это успокоит меня?

Нацу повернул голову к отцу и вздохнул.

\- Навряд ли. Но я уверен, что ничего такого не произошло.

Игнил сжимал ручку меча, не ослабляя хватку. Он следил за их помещением, просматривая каждый дюйм палатки. Нацу попытался успокоиться, но не смог сделать этого. Волнение его отца оставалось таким, но после нескольких минут тишины парень перевернулся на другой бок.

\- Я спать.

Игнил не ответил, но спокойно положил меч. Ночи раздражали его, начиная с деятельности в армии, где нападения могли начаться в любой момент, часто и под покровом темноты. Он стал таким беспокойным с тех пор как они уехали из своего дома. Тени этой земли заставляли суетится, будто в них что-то скрывалось, ожидая правильного момента, чтобы ударить.

Тихий стон и мягкий глухой стук, оба мужчины сидели в настороженности. Игнил схватил меч еще раз. Нацу открыл бы рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но отец, подав знак рукой, заставил его замолчать.

Шаги, потасовка снаружи, и Нацу обвил пальцы вокруг рукоятки кинжала, спрятанного под подушкой. Он обернулся посмотреть на своего отца, который тихо слушал. Судя по звукам, их окружили и пробились к задней части палатки. Оба мужчины встали, присев с оружием наготове. Это заказное убийство: шепот и только секунду спустя звук рвущийся ткани. Порванный кусок отлетел и они увидели отблеск наконечника ножа, выступающего из задней части их палатки.

Нацу чувствовал как бешено билось его сердце, отзываясь громким эхом в его ушах. Все его тело было напряженно и, как лезвие, разрезающее ткань, страх вполз в его горло. Взрослея, он только иногда сталкивался с дружелюбными противниками, но никогда с реальной опасностью. Он всегда был в безопасности в стенах дворца и у него не было никакой реальной возможности вреда в боях, в которых он участвовал.

Дрожь пробежала по его телу, когда человек, одетый в темную одежду, ступил через проделанное отверстие. Черный кусок ткани закрывал большую часть его лица. Игнил, не тратя впустую время, немедленно сделал выпад в сторону человека. Меч разрезал его грудь, затем брюхо. Человек сжал рану и упал на пол, издав отвратительный стон боли.

\- Нацу! - крикнул Игнил, пробудив сына от изумления, в котором он был. Человек проскользнул через вход в палатку, в то время как другой выскочил из-за спины.

Нацу отскочил и схватил поднятую руку человека, появившегося позади него. Он дернул руку назад и затем нанес удар в центр спины, освободив кинжал, чтобы тот упал на землю, но тут появился другой, мчась внутрь. Позади него он услышал своего отца, звенящего мечами сражающегося с другим, но у него не было времени, чтобы думать об этом. Он увернулся от надвигающегося нападения и затем приблизился к незнакомцу.

Пара улетела назад, падая на землю. Нацу схватил запястья человека, пригвоздив их к земле. В один момент он заметил, что у всех мужчин до сих пор была ткань, закрывающая их лица, прежде чем еще один мужчина приблизился, но он увернулся. Человек, сражавшийся с ним, решил нанести смертоносный удар, но наконечник меча высунулся из его груди, и кровь из его рта брызнула на лицо Нацу. Нападавший вытерпел и попытался нанести удар снова, только чуть ниже, но Нацу выскользнул мгновением ранее и вскочил на ноги, захватив меч мертвеца по пути.

С другой стороны палатки Игнил парировал своих нападавших, убивая их один за другим, пока не услышал громкий крик и заметил краем глаза, как его сын начал бороться с людьми за пределами палатки.

\- Нацу! - крикнул он и ответил ударом на удар человеку, который как раз собирался вонзить копье в него и затем прыгнул сверху, всадив меч в живот, гневно ворча.

Игнил быстро поднялся и выбежал через выход палатки. С дикими глазами он искал сына в темноте и вскоре нашел его в центре на земле запертым в жестоком сражении. Несколько мужчин окружили сражающуюся пару, но как только они увидели Игнила, побежали к нему, сразу же нападая.

Он блокировал первый удар и проворчал, отбросив человека назад и тут же избежав другого нападения от второго человека. Двое на одного. Игнил боролся. Они набросились на него, один удар пришелся на правое бедро, где потекла кровь, запятнав его льняные штаны.

Мир начал чернеть, воздух медленно растворялся в легких Нацу, руки нападавшего плотно обвились вокруг горла, прижав его к земле. Он отчаянно искал вокруг, судорожно шевеля руками по траве и грязи. Наконец, нащупав ручку своего кинжала, он полоснул по горлу человека, глядя как полилась кровь из раны, и человек упал в сторону.

\- Отец! - завопил Нацу поднимаясь с земли, увидев отца, борющегося против двоих притесняющих мужчин. Он помчался вперед, обхватив одного вокруг шеи и развернув его, вонзив кинжал в живот, а затем отступил, так как его отец одержал победу над другим парнем.

\- Ты в порядке, сын? - спросил Игнил, задыхаясь.

\- Да, а ты как? - Игнил кивнул, но глаза Нацу заметили истекающее кровью бедро, отчего он воскликнул. - Тебя же ранили!

\- Все хорошо, - быстро сказал отец и обернулся, осматривая лагерь.

\- Они ушли? - спросил Нацу, тоже оглядывая все вокруг.

Игнил вытер пот, стекающий со лба.

\- Не думаю...

Внезапно из темноты появилось четверо мужчин, приближаясь и окружая их. Они были такими же как и все мужчины прежде: черная одежда с тканью, закрывающей их лица.

\- Нацу... - прошептал Игнил, отстраняясь, пока он не встал вплотную с сыном, столкнувшись спинами.

\- Мы попались, - спокойно шепнул Нацу, затем мужчины придвинулись, нацеливая мечи на них.

Нацу первым среагировал, сделав выпад и отразив меч, подталкивая его в сторону. Он быстро обернулся и пнул другого нападавшего, вонзив меч в грудь первого человека, а кинжал в живот другого.

В нескольких фунтах от него Игнил отбился от двух мужчин, нападавших на него. Одному удар он нанес в брюхо, другому в грудь. Он быстро оглядел обстановку вокруг и понял, что больше никого не было. Но кто-то приближался к Нацу с длинным копьем в руке. Его сын был все еще в сражении, а у него открытая спина. У Игнила не было времени, чтобы подумать и сделать что-нибудь... но он среагировал.

Нацу выдернул кинжал из живота человека и немедленно защитился от удара, стремящегося к его голове, отклонив меч мужчины в сторону. Пот лил по его лицу, он хотел было оглянуться, но тут же был внезапно отброшен в сторону, а его отец появился прямо перед ним.

Ужасный звук вырвался из уст отца, и тут же наконечник копья выступил из его спины. По нему тут же потекла кровь.

\- Нет! - выкрикнул Нацу, все заполнилось красным. Без мысли он вскочил на ноги и схватил человека сзади. Его лезвие быстро переместилось к его шее, и он полоснул по горлу, слушая бульканье. Нападавший пал на колени, сжимая бурлящую рану.

\- Отец! - крикнул Нацу, спеша к нему. Он упал на колени и выдернул копье из груди Игнила, съежившегося в отчаянном крике, который вырвался из уст. - Все в порядке. С тобой все будет хорошо.

Игнил опустился на землю.

\- Нацу... - хрипло прошептал он, борясь за воздух.

Нацу прижал руку к ране, между его пальцами заструились потоки красной жидкости. Слезы застлали глаза и он сглотнул комок эмоций, появившийся в горле.

\- Нет, не оставляй меня, - закричал он, качая головой и нажимая на рану сильнее.

Игнил медленно поднял руку и положил ее на лицо Нацу.

\- Сын, ты должен обещать мне...

\- Нет! Я ничего не буду обещать тебе. С тобой все будет хорошо!

\- Нацу, обещай мне, что... обещай мне, что ты будешь всегда защищать... свои... самые важные вещи.

Рыдания вырывались из горла, с лица стекали слезы.

\- Отец, пожалуйста. Не делай... не делай этого. С тобой все хорошо. Все будет в порядке.

Игнил закрыл глаза и затем медленно открыл их, дотронувшись до его руки.

\- У тебя волосы матери, - его глаза помутнели, когда он погладил Нацу по лицу, - ты очень похож на нее, ты знаешь: твои эмоции настолько открытые и честные.

Нацу кивнул, фыркнул и сильно ударил рукой по глазам.

\- Я знаю, папа.

Боль исказилась на его лице. Игнил с трудом вздохнул через сжатые зубы.

\- Я люблю тебя, сын.

\- Нет! Не оставляй меня. Пожалуйста... НЕТ! - глаза Нацу стали испуганными, его руки судорожно перемещались по телу отца.

\- Папа, пожалуйста! Я люблю тебя... Отец!

Его глаза потускнели, тень покрыла их, и с длинным выдохом Игнил испустил последнее дыхание.

\- Нет! НЕТ! - крик Нацу заполнил прогнивший воздух. Безудержные рыдания захватили его тело, и он упал сверху своего отца, сжав руки на уже не движущемся теле. - Ты не можешь сделать этого!

Слезы ослепили его, он начал качаться взад-вперед, сотрясая тело. Несвязные слова пролились из его рта, он потерялся, мир вокруг него исчез. Горе погрузило его во тьму.


	3. Глава вторая: Бушующая скорбь

В лагере тихо, земля усеяна телами. Небольшой костер все еще горел, и странный металлический запах наполнял воздух. Луна светила ярко, не равномерно, и вдруг поднялся ветер. Палатки хлопали под порывами ветра. Когда Нацу наконец пришел в себя, соленые капли стекали по его щекам. Он сел и посмотрел на своего мертвого отца. Всё время на его шее висел рубиновый амулет с прожилками крови. Нацу потянулся и зацепил пальцем золотую цепь. Раньше амулет принадлежал его матери... затем его отцу. Он схватил цепь и пропустил его над головой отца, поднимая этот драгоценный кусочек. Он лицезрел мистический блеск жар-птицы. Сколько раз он уже рассматривал это украшение? Сколько раз прикасался к нему, как ребенок в удивлении от ярких камней? Парень медленно моргнул и надел ожерелье вокруг шеи. Оно тяжелое, цепь холодная, и создавалось ощущение инородного тела на коже. Он сделал глубокий вдох, его тело ослабело от волнения. Смерть окружала его, охранников, слуг и врагов. Он, казалось, остался совсем один. Его взгляд переместился обратно, отец перед ним, и свежие слезы потекли по его лицу. Нацу чувствовал, как его сердце умирало, когда он сидел там, в одиночестве, без семьи. Через несколько минут усталость взяла верх, и он снова провалился в темноту.

* * *

Парень молча шагал вверх по крутому травянистому холму; солнце парило над горами. Это было раннее весеннее утро, и флорам - богиням цветов, было, конечно, тяжеловато на работе. Белый и розовый олеандры усеяли пейзаж, прерывая совершенно зеленые полоски полей. Это было поистине прекрасное утро, но пара, которая проложила свой путь вверх по травянистому наклону, не замечала ничего на пути и остановились, как только они достигли вершины, где лежала большая мраморная плита. Камень изображал мужчину, одетого в тяжелые доспехи, с большим щитом в одной руке и с мечом в другой. Сверху жирными буквами было вырезано имя МЕТАЛИКАНА и под ней запись: легендарный гладиатор. Гажил неподвижно смотрел на богато украшенный камень. Рядом с ним его постоянный спутник. Отец скончался несколько лет назад, поэтому это превратилось в привычку. На утро Гажил и Лили навещали могилу отца, наблюдая, как заканчивался рассвет, поскольку они теряли себя в воспоминаниях о прошлом и мыслях о том, что ждёт их впереди.

Лили был подарком для Гажила, последним воспоминанием об отце.

 _Это был самый обычный день, как и все остальные. Большой дом, в котором они жили, был в оживленной атмосфере, когда слуги готовили ужин. Гажил был занят в Атриуме*, практикуя свои навыки мечника, когда его отец присоединился к нему, присев неподалеку, и некоторое время молча наблюдал за своим единственным сыном. Когда пот начал катиться вниз с его лица, Гажил бросил меч на землю и, откинув свою голову назад, громко выдохнул._

 _Ему было шестнадцать, длинные черные волосы были связанны сзади в тонкую кожаную ленту. Несколько прядей выбились и прилипли к его влажной коже, обрамляя его угловатое лицо. Рубашка давно была сброшена, перекинута через спинку стула, и юношеское тело демонстрировало большую мускулистую стать, которая превосходила многих людей в городе. Он схватил тряпку и вытер пот с лица; поморгав красными глазами, комната вернулась в его сознание. В углу сидел отец, комфортно развалившись в одном из мягких стульев, которые случайным образом выделялись в большом открытом пространстве. Он не говорил ни слова, но он знал, что отец хочет поговорить с ним, поэтому направился к нему, обойдя бассейн в центре и пройдя несколько больших статуй последних гладиаторов и воинов._

 _Он сел на соседний шезлонг и уронил тряпку рядом с ним, грудь все еще вздымалась от прошлых усилий._

 _\- Скоро соревнования. Ты в прекрасной форме и стал намного сильнее, - сказал грубый баритонный голос Металиканы. Черный свёрток на его коленях беспокойно ёрзал, и Гажил в замешательстве наклонил голову на бок. Он хотел спросить, что это, но знал, что лучше не говорить, если не просят. Его отец был грубым мужчиной, и Гажил был под пристальным присмотром из-за постоянных замечаний. Достаточно знать, что его отец рассказывал ему то, что сам хотел, и ничего более._

 _Mеталикана, казалось, был погружен в свои мысли. Он взглянул на своего сына, волосы такого же цвета, как и его, спадающие вниз до линии талии. У него серые глаза, большие и пугающие, когда те наполнены гневом, и почти серебряные, когда полны веселья. Его волосы были густые и рваные, спадающие на лоб, он носил пирсинг у основания лба, носа и подбородка, а также на ушах были оловянные шары, свисающие с мочек. Щетина покрывала его лицо, совпадающая по цвету с волосами, и некая загадка в нём не давала покой многим женщинам._

 _\- Я не идеальный отец, - начал он, все еще держа пакет на коленях, - и я знаю, тебе было тяжело расти без матери. Но у тебя все хорошо, ты отличный парень... сын, которым можно гордиться._

 _Опешив от слов своего отца, глаза Гажила округлились. Он не знал, что сказать. Металикана никогда не был таким человеком, который постоянно сидел и праздно болтал. Чаще он был резким и грубым для тех, кто вступал с ним в бессмысленный разговор. Когда он что-то хотел сказать, он говорил. И вот как это было. Ни пуха, ни "как поживаете", лишь прямые утверждения или вопросы, на которые он ожидал того же ответа. Поэтому Гажил был в недоумении от того, что он сказал в этот момент._

 _Его отец продолжил._

 _\- Я не знаю, сколько дней рождений я пропустил за эти годы. Я помню, когда ты был маленьким и играл с соседскими котятами. Я наблюдал за тобой, ты выглядел таким счастливым. Однажды, получив удовольствие, я увидел, что ты ведешь себя, как ребенок. Ты всегда был таким одиноким и хмурым. И в этом моя вина, наверное. Ты лучше меня во многих отношениях, что иногда меня пугает, - отец нахмурился, но быстро откашлялся и начал разворачивать маленький узелок. - Хотя уже довольно поздно, но я надеюсь это позволит компенсировать все те годы, что ты провёл в одиночестве._

 _Медленно раскрыв пакет, он увидел пушистую смуглую голову, а затем большие, чуть раскосые темные глаза. Вдоль спины мех был темнее, торчащий колючками по всей длине его тела, вдоль позвоночника был длинный хвост. Он повернул голову в сторону Гажила, а затем спрыгнул с колен Металиканы._

 _\- Что за... - воскликнул Гажил, поймав комочек из меха и держа его на расстоянии вытянутой руки в воздухе._

 _\- Это львенок... немного мужественная версия котёнка, - объяснил его отец с небольшой улыбкой на лице, что было редкостью, которую он когда-либо видел._

 _Гажил скривился, когда зверь оскалил на него зубы, а затем пронзительный визг вышел из его рта, и он не смог сдержать смешок._

 _\- Это должен был быть рев? - подразнил он, усадив животное на колени и гладя колючки меха на его голове._

 _Детеныш повернулся лицом вверх и улёгся на спину. Он извивался, играя с пальцами Гажила._

 _\- Что это? Вокруг его глаза._

 _Металикана пожал плечами и скрестил руки на груди._

 _\- Это просто шрам. Он, похоже, шустрый._

 _Гажил кивнул._

 _\- Наверное._

 _Еще один визг прорвался из его рта, и оба мужчин рассмеялись в голос._

 _\- Итак, как ты собираешься назвать его? - спросил отец._

 _Гажил провел пальцами по небольшому шраму и улыбнулся, когда малыш прихлопнул его руку._

 _\- Я назову его Лили..._

Не задумываясь Гажил положил руку на массивную голову Лили, когда бороздил по просторам воспоминаний, стоя перед могилой отца. Шрам всё ещё был на месте, огибая левый глаз Лили, но теперь у него грива, почти черный мех, переходящий в более светлый над остальной частью его тела... тело, которое было ростом с Гажила.

Они оба выросли за последние несколько лет, Лили стал полноценным самцом, и Гажил заметно подрос на несколько дюймов. Его волосы были почти такой же длины, что были у отца, и он всё так же носил пирсинг. Замечая, как он похож на отца, люди зачастую случайно называли его Металикана.

Это же сравнение закралось и на арену, народ замечал их сходство по стилю борьбы. Это без конца раздражало Гажила. Не то, чтобы он не был польщен, а то, что его сравнивают с одним из величайших гладиаторов в истории. Он хотел сам достичь высот. Поэтому, с Лили, поклялся, что в один прекрасный день он выберется из тени своего отца и станет самым великим Гладиатором всех времен.

Время тихо шло. Солнце было высоко в небе, и теперь Гажил мог слышать, как город приходит к жизни. Вскоре он должен быть на арене и готовиться к матчу. Но сейчас парень был доволен тем, что стоит на вершине горы рядом с самым близким другом, позволяя воспоминаниям заполнить его разум.

* * *

Вздрогнув, Нацу проснулся. Оглядев все вокруг, живот скрутило. Он никогда прежде не видел столько смертей. Куда бы он ни посмотрел, везде она. Охранники, слуги, все люди, которые с ним путешествовали в течение нескольких недель.

И вот его отец лежал перед ним на земле, голова спала в сторону, казалось, что он спит. Если бы это было так. Если только он мог бы потрясти за плечо и разбудить его, как будто ничего не произошло, просто отец выпил слишком много на ночь и заснул на улице.

Но это не так, и Нацу почувствовал, как приближается новая волна слез. Он покачал головой и встал полный решимости на сей раз не придаваться горю. Были вещи, которые он должен еще сделать. Возможно, кто-то был все еще жив. Кто-то был только ранен.

Один за другим он проверил все тела друзей, врагов… парень все больше чувствовал отвращение и гнев на каждую безжизненную форму, с которой он сталкивался. Кто сделал это? Почему они сделали это? Это была некая шайка бандитов, которая думала, что они смогут нажиться здесь?

Так или иначе, он и не думал о таком. Хотя их королевская делегация не была многочисленной, как у некоторых, но и не маленькой тоже. Более чем дюжина хорошо обученных охранников сопровождала их в долгом путешествии наряду со способными слугами, которые хорошо обучались в бою. И эта шайка расправилась с ними? Эти бандиты точно не так просты.

Нацу перевернул тело нападавшего в черном и почувствовал, как сжался живот при виде крови, засохшей на лице и зубах человека. Это бессмысленная смерть… и для чего? Что они хотели добиться? Он покачал головой и хотел было отвернуться. Внезапно что-то попалось на глаза, мерцание серебра на фоне  
черных одежд человека.

Нацу опустился и схватил вещицу, оторвав от ткани, где та была надежно закреплена, и рассмотрел поближе. Это была змея, ее длинное тонкое тело переплетало себя и голову, на фоне которой выделялись два фиолетовых глаза из драгоценных камней.

Он видел этот символ прежде почти каждый день, с тех пор как отец женился во второй раз, кулон украшал шею мачехи. Беспорядок помутил рассудок, и все, что он мог сделать, просто уставиться на брошь. Почему это был тот же самый символ? Это было некоторое представление Бога, которого он не знал? Это просто совпадение.

Хотя ему было жаль, что ситуация не так проста как кажется, у него было подозрение, что в действительности все было намного более опаснее, и мысль заставила содрогнуться от гнева. Он знал, мачеха не была хорошим человеком, она не взлюбила его, как только вышла замуж за отца. Но сделать что-то вроде этого? Действительно ли она способна к выполнению чего-то ужасающего?

Когда он осмотрел одно, затем другое тело, одетое в чёрное, и нашел ту же самую брошку, его подозрения были подтверждены, и он сжал кулак в преступном намерении. Он кричал на небо в отчаянном расстройстве. Как она могла сделать это? Почему… почему она сделала это? Какая польза от убийства собственного мужа и его…

Внезапно всплыл образ младшего сводного брата, потерянного щенка во дворце. С первого дня как он и его мать переехали, мальчик был постоянной тенью Нацу везде: куда бы он ни пошел, тот копировал его независимо от того, что он делал. Между двумя братьями три года разницы, и хотя они не были связаны кровью, Нацу рос, любил маленького братика, преподавая уроки борьбы и показывая ему, как спрятать муравьев в одежде учителя.

Его мать никогда не одобряла их близости, отгоняя Стинга подальше. Всякий раз, когда она ловила их вместе, то отправляла его подальше, жить с другими родственниками, тем более, что они старые. За последние несколько лет Нацу едва видел своего сводного брата, и их отношения охладели так, что в последний раз, когда парень видел его на королевском ужине, Стинг даже не признал его и, мельком встречая, кивал ему.

В то время это беспокоило его. На столько, что искал парня в личных покоях поздно ночью. Ему необходимо было знать, почему он ведёт себя с ним так холодно. Что произошло, что сделало их отношения такими? Но в тот момент она была там. Мачеха отослала обратно.

Может быть, она хотела, чтобы трон занял её сын? Это была её необъятная жадность?

Нацу медленно встал и подошел к палатке, в которой он вместе со своим отцом обменивались шутками и рассказывали истории в течение последних нескольких недель. Это было все еще так сюрреалистично, как будто отец придет в любой момент, войдёт внутрь и начнёт ругать его за то, что он оставил грязные ботинки, или будет смеяться над чем-то, что только сказал один из охранников. Руки дрожали, когда он поднял красное одеяло со спинки стула. Еще дрожа от огромного эмоционального напряжения, он вернулся на улицу. Он медленно направился к отцу и встал на колени рядом с ним, взгляд напрягся, когда он опустил глаза.

\- Я обещаю, независимо от того, сколько времени это займет, я отомщу за тебя, - сказал он и осторожно положил одеяло на его безжизненное тело; вытерев слезы, он посмотрел на лицо своего отца и в последний раз произнёс: – Я люблю тебя!

Солнце стояло высоко в небе, когда Нацу наконец похоронил своего отца в чаще леса недалеко от того места, где они разбили лагерь. Он положил камень на могилу, тщательно вырезав на нем его имя, но не оставил детали, не желая, чтобы кто-то знал, что здесь лежит король Карфагена. Однажды он планировал возвратиться и принести прах отца на Родину, чтобы он мог получить надлежащие похороны. Но сейчас на его пути неопределенность того, что он должен был сделать. Теперь, что делать с остальными? Он знал, что не мог похоронить их всех, их слишком много. Это займет дни. Но он не мог просто оставить их там.

Он двинулся назад в лагерь, его конь Данкин шел рядом с ним, и он тянул лошадь отца за собой. Сколько бы он не думал, единственным разумным решением осталось - сложить их всех в одно место и сжечь. По крайней мере, таким образом они не останутся тут, чтобы их тела гнили для стервятников и других животных, желающих поохотиться. Но это все еще нелегкая работа: перетаскивая их всех так, чтобы одна область от плотных деревьев лежала одна на другой. Ему потребовалось еще несколько часов, и к тому времени, как он их всех выложил, солнце было уже на западе.

Мешок был уже упакован и закреплен на спине Данкина, а он стоял возле знакомого лица, лица, вместе с которым он вырос рядом и прошёл столь длительное путешествие. Он закрыл глаза и откинулся головой назад, еще раз поклявшись, что это не останется безнаказанным; что в один прекрасный день он сделает все, чтобы тот, кто сделал это, будь то его мачеха или нет, будет страдать, как эти люди.

Убывающее солнце испаряло несколько слез, которые катились по его щекам, когда он стоял неподвижно в течение нескольких минут, дав волю воспоминаниям, что связывали его с этими людьми. Это завершилось, когда он услышал звук на расстоянии. Он поднял голову, оглядывая окрестности в поисках что-нибудь подозрительного, но ничего, казалось, не случилось. По-прежнему, хотя он был на взводе, тело находилось в напряжении, и парень не собирался игнорировать свои инстинкты после того, что уже произошло. Так он сказал, пускаясь в последний путь со своим спутником и, спалив всё поле боя, отправился в том же направлении, в котором они шли перед тем, как остановились прошлой ночью.

* * *

Люси наблюдала, как розоволосая девица, которую она знала с детства, низко поклонилась ей в дверном проеме, а затем промямлила:

\- Хозяин хочет видеть Вас.

Люси закатила глаза.

\- Сколько раз мне ещё надо сказать, чтобы ты не кланялась мне?

Дева пробормотала извинения и, поклонясь еще раз, вышла из комнаты, оставив Люси только покачивать на нее головой.

Что же отец от неё мог хотеть? Он изредка звал её к себе, чаще игнорировал, когда та хотела поговорить с ним. Честно говоря, она не могла вспомнить, когда в последний раз он вызывал её. Это заставило Люси занервничать. Она сошла с места и направилась вниз по большому двору к кабинету своего отца, где остановилась перед дверями, сделала глубокий вдох и потёрла свои влажные ладони о развивающиеся ткани одежды.

\- Отец? - сомневаясь, Люси медленно открыла тяжелую деревянную дверь, заглядывая внутрь.

\- Входи! - строгим голосом ответил её отец, посылая волну страха по телу девушки, как только она тихонько закрыла за собой дверь и прошла оставшийся путь вовнутрь.

Он сидел за впечатляюще большим письменным столом. Несколько свитков растянулись на его поверхности. Отец даже не желал взглянуть на неё, когда она встала перед ним, просто продолжая писать всё, что ему было необходимо для работы; затем он заговорил с ней.

\- Ты сейчас в возрасте благополучном для брака. Я организовал несколько встреч между тобой и молодыми людьми из благосостоятельных семей. Надеюсь, ты знаешь, чего от тебя ожидают.

Люси застыла. Брачный возраст? Как мало участия отец принимал в её жизни и не заботился, замужем она или нет.

Джудо Хартфелия поднял голову, его небольшие тёмные глаза смотрели с досадой на свою единственную дочь, подняв вопросительно бровь.

Люси заикалась и выпрямилась.

\- Н-да, отец, - она ответила в ужасе от этого взгляда, что помнила ещё с детства. Сколько раз он смотрел на неё именно так, порицая её за то, что она не была его приемником? В основном это означало, что она либо отвлекала его от работы, либо впустую тратила драгоценные секунды своего времени. Она усвоила давно - не беспокоить его, пока он сидит в своем кабинете. И в течение многих лет девушка одинока в огромном доме.

\- Ты можешь идти. Я сообщу, когда состоится первая встреча, - сказал отец Люси, и с этим она повернулась и вышла, закрыв за собой дверь.

Брак… её отец говорил об этом так холодно, как будто это была своего рода очередная бизнес-операция, которую необходимо завершить. Это было горько осознавать, ее живот скрутило от тог. Она молча проложила свой путь в сад, к задней части павильона. Ночные гладиолусы и лилии Касабланка уже были открыты, их лепестки расширялись, чтобы поглотить нежные лучи лунного света. Прекрасный аромат перетекал в легкий Бриз, и Люси вдохнула его и села в одно из своих любимых мест. Так долго, сколько она себя помнит, читала романтические сказки и влюбилась в саму идею любви. Хотя она никогда не испытывала этого сама, девушка ждала. Именно поэтому она проводила бесконечное количество времени, писав об этом в своих рассказах. Люси вспомнила, как ребенком сидела с матерью на этом же месте, слушая ее сказку "Амур и Психея", и как они преодолевали препятствие за препятствием, совершали невозможные подвиги, чтобы быть вместе. Она стала Люсиной любимой сказкой, очарование безумия, непреодолимая любовь Эроса и способ, которым она не побоялась даже подземного мира, чтобы быть со своим возлюбленным.

Люси тоже хотела этого. Она хотела почувствовать, каково это - любить кого-то так сильно, чтобы их любовь выходила даже за рамки. Поэтому она повернула лицо к звездам и посмотрела на почти полную Луну. Она послала безмолвную молитву своей матери и богам, надеясь, что в один день, возлюбленный сможет найти ее и забрать подальше от этого дома, который был когда-то наполнен теплом и любовью, но теперь уж нет.

* * *

Было уже довольно темно, когда Нацу затянул поводья Данкина, очарованный яркой Луной над головой. Его лошадь была необычайно робкая, фыркая над ним, но Нацу не мог оторвать глаз от неба. Он почувствовал, как что-то сжалось в его груди, теле, заполняясь незнакомым теплом, пока вдруг оно не взорвалось внутри него и так же быстро... исчезло, не оставив ничего позади, кроме ощущения пустоты и растерянности.

Он покачал головой, стараясь отбросить эти мысли, и посмотрел на то, что его окружало. Путь его пролегал между двумя холмами; длинные тени немногих деревьев раскинулись на земле. Трудно увидеть что-либо дальше пары десятков шагов, и Нацу молча погнал лошадь вперед. Он знал, что ему нужно найти место, где можно разбить лагерь на ночь, вспомнив слова отца, насчёт зла и тьмы.

\- Верно сказано, - подумал он, как вдруг волна печали захлестнула его.

Они прошли холмы и ступили на поляну. Ему не нравится идея с ночевкой в таком открытом месте, так что они продолжали идти своей дорогой, наращивая темп.

\- Не волнуйся, мальчик, вскоре мы найдем хорошее место и остановимся на ночь, - сказал Нацу, нежно поглаживая шею своей лошади.

В дали Нацу смог услышать что-то, что напоминало журчание воды, и он уперся пятками в бока Данкина, побуждая его двигаться вперед.

\- Давай. Я думаю, мы можем остановиться впереди.

Почва стала сотрясаться, и вскоре они были уже на водопое. Нацу спрыгнул, показались брызги воды как только его ноги погрузились в мелководье.

\- Видишь, я говорил тебе, что мы найдем хорошее место, - сказал Нацу, но когда он начал искать что-то в своей сумке, треск к югу от места, где они стояли, заставил обоих застыть в боевой готовности. Данкин бил передней ногой, готовый в любой момент вступить в бой.

\- Ш-ш-ш, все в порядке, мальчик. Я... - очередной звук заставил коня обернуться, его голова приподнялась от страха, и Нацу не стал тратить ни минуты, прежде, чем он запрыгнул на спину коня и развернулся, бросаясь прочь от ручья.

В течение нескольких секунд стук копыт раздавался эхом позади них, и Нацу оглянулся, его глаза расширились при виде десятка или более фигур всадников, приближающихся к ним на бешеной скорости. Он призвал Данкина скакать быстрее; пейзаж летел с бешеной скоростью, они пролетали мимо деревьев и кустарников. Мужчины были менее, чем в пятидесяти метрах, и вдруг стрела пронеслась над головой Нацу, пронзая ближайшее дерево.

Кровь пульсировала все быстрее в его жилах, стук сердца оглушал, адреналин разливался по его телу. Путь открылся, и Нацу наклонился ближе к шее Данкина, бормоча слова ободрения. Неподалеку показался большой холм, когда они промчались через неглубокую долину.

Парень оглянулся, мужчины все-таки следовали по пятам. Он пригнулся, когда еще одна стрела пролетела мимо. Он должен был что-то сделать. Нацу знал, Данкину не удастся долго поддерживать такой темп. Он выведен на прочность и выносливость, а не на скорость. Но когда холм стремительно начал приближаться, он уже не мог думать ни о чем, и страх начал ползти вверх и сжимать его горло.

Парень в отчаянии посмотрел вокруг, пытаясь найти хоть что-нибудь, что, возможно, поможет им. Они чуть свернули, чтобы настичь холм, и вдруг он увидел мерцание света в дали, слегка освещающего контуры нескольких домов недалеко отсюда.

Он погнал Данкина быстрее, чувствуя скорое приближение людей. Дистанция начала медленно сокращаться, хотя их темп увеличился, как и у их преследователей. Вскоре они были менее, чем в дюжине ярдов позади них, и Нацу потянулся за своим мечом у бедра, готовый к драке, как вдруг стрела задела его плечо, обжигая болью. Раздался крик из-за спины, а затем звук удара об землю. Нацу быстро повернул голову, найдя одного из мужчин, лежавшего на земле.

Воздух засвистел рядом с его ухом, а затем другой человек схватился за грудь и упал на спину со своей лошади. Нацу оглянулся вокруг, сканируя местность, пытаясь понять, что бы это могло быть. И вдруг появился силуэт женщины, что стояла с массивными плечами прямо перед ним. Стиснув зубы, он дернул поводья. Данкину едва удалось избежать стремительного столкновения с женщиной, и, когда Нацу наконец-то смог повернуться, он поймал женщину за поверженным всадником мечом, рассекающим воздух.

Недоверие заставило его остановиться, но затем он быстро вышел из оцепенения и побежал обратно.

Спрыгнув с Данкина, он пронзил человека, который собирался ударить женщину сзади. Он резко развернулся, избегая выпада копья из ниоткуда, стрелы застрял внутри человеческой груди, и он рухнул на колени, а после пал на землю.

Глаза Нацу округлились, но у него не было времени подумать до того, как он скрестил еще один меч с его собственным, сдерживая человека, который точно так же облачился, как и те с предыдущего вечера.

Он зарычал и глубоко пронзил мужчину в грудь, а тот чудом не задел его. Затем повернулся в сторону и нанес ему удар сзади. Мужчина рухнул, и Нацу обернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как девушка быстро пронзила ножом одного человека, затем прыгнула в воздух и спустилась на другой стороне. Ее меч, рассекая воздух, режет поперек груди и шеи. Тут же плавным движением она пнула последнего оставшегося нападающего на землю, а затем прыгнула на него сверху, вонзая один из ее мечей в его грудь, прежде чем он медленно встал на ноги.

Нацу стремительно втянул воздух в легкие и тяжело упал на колени, ошеломленный событиями последних нескольких дней. Все случилось так быстро. Одна минута пронеслась, как целая жизнь. И далее он уставился в землю, заваленную мертвыми телами.

Женщина повернулась к нему, ее алые волосы, которые легко доходили до её бедра, зловеще растрепались от сильного ветра. Она носила легкие доспехи на груди и плечах, а ее бедра были прикрыты тонкой металлической пластиной. В руках она все еще держала мечи, с которых капала свеже пролитая кровь, и, когда она подошла к Нацу, тот чувствовал себя немного напуганным.

\- Кто ты? - спросила девушка звонким и суровым голосом.

Нацу вытер пот, капающий со лба, и посмотрел вверх.

\- Я Нацу, - ответил он, не желая, чтобы она узнала его полное имя.

В мгновение ока меч женщины пронёсся на расстоянии дюйма от его шеи и замер там. Нацу широко раскрыл глаза.

\- Я спрашиваю тебя ещё раз. Кто ты?

Нацу громко сглотнул, руки поражённо поднялись.

\- М-моё имя Нацу. Я путешествую из Карфагена, направляюсь в Рим. Я и мои товарищи подверглись атаке вчера вечером, и я единственный, кто выжил.

Глаза женщины сузились, взгляд исследовал его. Она, казалось, решила, что то, что он говорил - было правдой, и через несколько мгновений она медленно опустила клинок, и Нацу облегченно вздохнул и встал.

\- Спасибо, - сказал он, а затем напрягся, когда услышал шум, заставивший его мгновенно сжать меч, что был всё это время у него в руке.

Женщина не дрогнула и спокойно сложила мечи за спиной.

\- Не переживай. Они не навредят тебе, - сказала она, и из тьмы показались двое мужчин. Судя по всему, один с волосами такими темными, что они отлично сливались с чернотой ночи, а другой с белыми волосами – они казались почти серебряными в потоке лунного света. Они оба носили причёски умеренно короткие, примерно такой же длины, как и его собственные. Но если у темноволосого парня они падали вперед на лоб, то у другого они торчали колючками возле его лица.

Их тела были стройными, с накаченными мышцами, что охватывали почти каждый дюйм и располагались вблизи. Нацу смог увидеть, что они чуть выше него.

Они носили лёгкую броню, такую же как у девушки, и в каждой руке у них был лук, мгновенно напомнивший Нацу то множество стрел, которые были выпущены во врагов, с которыми он боролся.

\- Это Грей и Лион, - сказала женщина, отвлекая внимание Нацу от пары, - а меня зовут Эрза.

 _Продолжение следует…_

 _*Атриум - центральная часть древнеримского и древнеиталийского жилища (домуса), представлявшая собой внутренний световой двор, откуда имелись выходы во все остальные помещения_


	4. Глава третья: Ludi Victoriae Caesarae

Все ближе подкрадывалась ночь, Нацу медленно обошел тела, рассеянные на земле. Он не должен был осматривать их. Они - всё ещё та самая группа мужчин, которые напали на него ночью и, когда Эрза - очевидный лидер этой небольшой группы, подошла к нему и показала брошь, он даже не удивился.

\- Ты знаешь, кто они? - спросила Эрза, ее пристальный взгляд сковывал.

Нацу пожал плечами и покачал головой. Он не собирался им рассказывать всё, что он знал. Не то, чтобы знал многого, но той маленькой информацией, которой обладал, он не собирался делиться с группой незнакомцев. Даже если они спасли его жизнь.

Аловолосая девушка сначала скептично посмотрела на него, а затем отвернулась, зацепив брошь на одежду.

\- Мы следили за этими людьми в течение нескольких дней. Они доставили не мало неприятностей в деревне поблизости.

Лион, парень с пепельными волосами, закинул лук за плечо и подошел к ним, аккуратно ступая через лабиринт тел на земле.

\- Похоже, вот почему мы упустили их, - сказал он с усмешкой на лице.

\- Видимо они следили за _ним_ , - сказал другой парень, указав в сторону Нацу, а затем продолжил: - в то время, как мы отслеживали их.

Нацу смотрел, как трое осматривали тела, думая, что же должен делать сейчас он. Теперь он не вернется домой. В этом парень был абсолютно уверен. Даже если кто-то попытается убить его - у него мало возможностей на возвращение. Были какие-то деньги, но этого не достаточно, чтобы уехать куда-нибудь. Определенно мало, чтобы зафрахтовать корабль, который отвез бы его в Средиземье.

\- Ты сказал, что едешь из Карфагена в Рим, - прокомментировала Эрза, - зачем?

Что бы сказать? Очевидно, он не мог лгать обо всем. Должна быть доля правды.

\- Я... кхм... я путешествовал с моим хозяином, который был помолвлен с леди в Риме.

\- Твой учитель? - засомневалась Эрза, глядя на него сверху вниз.

Нацу быстро посмотрел вниз на свой внешний вид: на нем, по-прежнему, была одежда, что он носил до сражения. Она порвана в нескольких местах и покрыта пятнами крови, но все-таки можно сказать, что это королевское одеяние.

\- Все было уничтожено в атаке. Единственное, что можно продать - одежду моего мастера, - ужасная ложь, но он не знал, что еще сказать.

К счастью, Эрза только подняла брови в ответ, а затем повернулась к Грею и Лиону, которые приехали вместе с ней.

\- Нашли что-нибудь? - спросила она.

Парень с темными волосами заговорил первым.

\- Мы нашли эти броши, они на каждом из них. Может быть, кто-то узнает символ.

\- Мы должны вернуться в деревню и поспрашивать. Может, кто-нибудь вспомнит, - предложил Лион.

\- Что, черт возьми, я только что сказал? - огрызнулся Грей, щурясь на парня.

\- Это не одни и те же слова! - выпалил Лион.

\- Но подразумевалось одно и тоже!

\- Ну, они не разъясняют достаточно хорошо, так что, я взял твои слова и доработал. Не злись. Просто я умнее тебя, брат, - вспылил Лион и толкнул его в плечо.

\- В твоих мечтах, - сказал Грей и тоже поддал брату.

\- Отставить! - крикнула Эрза, и оба парня сразу же напряглись и закрыли рты. - Мы все будем спрашивать завтра, - сказала она, а затем повернулась к Нацу. - Что теперь ты будешь делать?

Нацу, посмотрев вдаль, увидел пятнистые огни. Ему нужно безопасное место, в котором можно было спокойно поспать.

\- Похоже, я последую за вами в этот город и где-нибудь остановлюсь на ночь.

\- А затем?.. - с сомнением спросила девушка.

\- А затем... я не знаю. Я не загадывал так далеко...

* * *

Мира остановилась возле двери в большой зал, мысленно готовя себя к тому, что будет на другой стороне. Она знала, чего ждут от нее, как от старшой дочери императора, но независимо от того, насколько хорошо знает роль хозяйки, не могла показаться иного, ее всякий раз охватывало чувство ужасающей тоски в такие вечера, как эти. И дело было не в том, что ей не нравилось общение. На самом деле - всё было совсем наоборот. Она находила это занимательным. Девушка любила говорить с людьми и узнавать новые вещи, которые происходят в жизни и услышать последние новости окрестных территорий. Но что-то всегда будет волновать ее на протяжении всего мероприятия, как зуд глубоко внутри ее души, который ныл, чтобы его почесали. Заставляет беспокоиться и грызет ее, пока...

\- Мира, ты в порядке? - заинтересованным голосом спросила та, что рядом с ней, вытянув ее от блуждающих мыслей.

Мираджейн моргнула, показывая большие голубые глаза, и повернулась с улыбкой к своей младшей сестре.

\- Да, конечно, - ответила она, искренне рада видеть Лисанну.

У обеих волосы белые, как только что выпавший снег, у Миры они длинные, вьющиеся до бедер, в то время как у Лисанны коротко обрезаны, обрамляя ее лицо, и завитые на концах. Сходство на этом не заканчивалось, у девушек темно-голубые глаза и сердцевидная форма лица. Даже их фигуры похожи; почти на одной высоте большая грудь, небольшая талия и бедра, которые подчеркивали вырезы бледно-розового и голубого платьев.

\- Ты тоже волнуешься? - спросила Мира, разглаживая складки на платье. Зал быстро заполнился людьми, и она знала, что скоро они должны надеть маски и выйти в свет, поэтому взяла руку сестры и вошла внутрь.

Лисанна нервно сжала ткань одежды и закусила нижнюю губу.

\- Да, я немного взволнована, - призналась она, наблюдая, когда почти все разговоры прекратились, как люди не переставали глазеть на сестру, шагая рядом с ней. Хотя у них одинаковое телосложение, но у сестры было что-то неземное, чему люди просто не могли сопротивляться. Куда бы они ни пошли, все смотрели на нее. Даже женщины, казалось, засматривались на Мираджейн.

Конечно, Мира не обращала на это внимание, небрежно пожимала плечами, когда кто-нибудь упоминал ее красоту, или игнорировала их... То же самое она делала в тот момент, когда ее сестренка продолжала расспрашивать.

\- Просто немного взволнована? Ты встретишься с парнем, который через неделю станет твоим мужем!

\- Да, но... - Лисанна украдкой проскользнула ближе к сестре, - я ничего не знаю о нем. Я даже не знаю, как он выглядит. А что, если он...

\- ... некрасивый? - закончила Мира, понимающе улыбаясь.

\- Ну, да.

Мира звонко рассмеялась, словно песня.

\- Не беспокойся. Я уверена, что он будет неплох.

\- Тебе легко говорить. Ты уже обручена с самым крутым парнем в городе, - сказала Лисанна, подталкивая сестру обратить внимание на мужчину, который стоял менее, чем в десяти футов от них. Он разговаривал с несколькими людьми, возвышаясь над каждой особой его окружения.

Мира посмотрела в его сторону, чувствуя бабочек в животе. Это истинная правда. Лаксус был... красавцем, короче говоря. Коротко стриженые блондинистые волосы и разрушительные ярко-оранжевые глаза, он оказался лучшим из всего зала. Добавьте к этому крупную мышечную форму, и он был почти столь же привлекательным, как и невеста.

\- Почему бы тебе не пойти и не сказать "привет"? - толкнула Лисанна, улыбаясь своей сестре, которая не сводила глаз с парня.

\- Он, э-э... он, кажется, занят, - Мира ответила и быстро отвернулась.

\- Он всегда занят, - сказала Лисанна, заглядывая в глаза, но сразу же натянула широкую улыбку, когда несколько человек подошли к ним.

\- Добрый вечер, господа, - заговорила Мира, переходя в роль идеальной хозяйки и улыбаясь гостям. Уголком глаза она видела, как ее жених, увильнув от группы, пробирался к ней, спокойно, легко и уверенно, как и положено. И, если честно, так и есть. Проработав много лет свой путь в рядах Римской армии, он наконец заработал себе звание Преторианского префекта*, правой руки императора и командира его личной гвардии. Он завоевал огромное уважение императора за эти годы, став его ближайшим советником и, в конечном итоге, обеспечив себе руку императорской дочери, становясь в очереди за власть над государством.

\- Здравствуй, Лаксус, - сладко сказала Мира, огромная улыбка появилась на ее лице, когда он присоединился к ним.

Лаксус кивнул головой ей в знак приветствия и ни более чем секундный взгляд на нее. Мира ощутила знакомое чувства гнева и разочарования, которые бурлят внутри нее, чувствовала себя так почти каждый раз, когда была в его присутствии. Она не понимала. Почему он всегда так холоден и строг с ней? Она всегда мила с ним... слишком мила! А ему все равно, Мира мило отвечала и привлекала внимание, но что бы ни делала, все, что получала взамен - скучное безразличие.

Вопрос от гостя, сидящего рядом с ней вытащил ее из дум, вовремя обращая внимание к группе, она увидела отца, пробиравшегося в зал. В течение нескольких минут почти все, кто были в комнате, пытались завладеть его вниманием, и Мира провела остаток вечера, убеждаясь, что ролью совершенной старшой сестры и хозяйки мероприятия все довольны, но все это время желание уйти с праздника росло, и ей везде мерещился выход из зала. Она жила с темным монстром в теле, существо скрывалось в ее тени, пока он не поднимался наверх и не овладевал ей. Она бы давно отказалась от попыток контролировать его, но знала, что это невозможно. Чем дольше девушка сопротивлялась этому, тем хуже получалось, в конце концов она даже не знает, как избавиться от этого.

Мира тихо пробиралась в свои покои в задней части дворца мимо мраморных колонн и большого, бьющего ключом, источника, который находился в центре огромного двора. Все гости остались на ночь, некоторые, торопясь, шли через массивные коридоры дворца. Она избегала их легко и, держась в тени, пока не достигла личных покоев, схватила темный плащ, скрытый за рядами шелковой одежды.

Не тратя времени, девушка скрылась за стенами дворца, в течение нескольких минут петляя по темными улочками, расположенных на ее пути, до одного места, которое может успокоить бушующие эмоции.

* * *

Макаров поднялся на звук открывающийся двери. Появилось лицо с татуировкой, освещенное огнем, который медленно горел в встроенном камине в другом конце комнаты. Концы синих волос торчали из-под капюшона, который закрывал его голову, и он медленно снял его, карие глаза уставились на маленького мужчину, сидящего за большим письменным столом.

\- Ты уже вернулся, - прокомментировал Макаров, как само собой разумеющееся, откинувшись на спинку сиденья, он смотрел на человека, стоящего напротив него.

\- Я получил необходимую мне информацию быстрее, чем я ожидал, - ответил он и затем продолжил, попадая прямо в точку: - Как вы ожидали, они накапливают огромные силы. Для какой цели, я не смог выяснить точно, но могу сделать предположение.

Макаров кивнул с умным видом, сцепив пальцы под подбородком, он думал о сказанном.

\- Судя по плохой организации, это займет более шести месяцев, но нет никаких сомнений, эта армия идет для особой цели.

\- Что же это за цель, как ты думаешь? - спросил Макаров.

Мужчина сузил глаза и чуть-чуть подался вперед.

\- Полное уничтожение.

Тяжело вздохнув, Макаров откинулся на спинку кресла и потер ладонью лоб. Не было никаких сомнений, то, что сказано, было правдой, и хотя он догадывался, но не был уверенном в этом.

\- Спасибо, Джерар. Как всегда, работа хорошо проделана, - сказал он, приподнявшись и упершись локтями на стол перед ним.

\- Благодарю вас, сэр. Есть ли еще какие проблемы?

Макаров покачал головой.

\- Я послал Эрзу позаботиться об этом, - сказал он и увидел, как глаза Джерара округлились, сверкнув беспокойством прежде, чем он продолжи: - Грей и Лион пошли с ней... не то, чтобы она нуждалась в помощи. Это больше ради моего собственного спокойствия. Постоянные ссоры близнецов могли бы свести меня с ума.

Джерар не улыбнулся, но морщинки вокруг его глаз разгладились.

\- Я думаю, обратно они вернутся в течение следующего дня, - сказал он, Джерар встал на ноги.

\- Вам еще что-то от меня нужно? - спросил парень, поднимая капюшон, бросающий тень на его лицо.

Макаров покачал головой и ответил:

\- Не сейчас. Я пошлю кого-нибудь, когда надумаю.

Мягкий стук в дверь эхом разнесся по комнате, и Джерар быстро вышел из бокового входа, в мгновение исчез.

\- Заходи... - объявил Макаров и увидел, как второй плащ бесшумно вошел в комнату. - Моя леди! - сказал он в шоке, сразу же понимая, кто это был, даже прежде, чем она сняла плащ. - Я не ждал тебя так рано.

* * *

Обещал быть прекрасный день, когда Леви проходила по оживленным улицам города. Продавцы выстроились по обеим сторонам улиц, люди делали покупки и готовились к событию дня. Фиолетовые и розовые бугенвиллеи росли на стенах домов и магазинов, выгибались над дверными проемами, и развивали в воздухе нежный аромат, который смешивался с запахом сушеных трав, висящих почти над каждым домом. Чуть дальше она увидела арки Аква Клавдии, высоко поднявшиеся над верхушками зданий. Эта, наряду с несколькими другими аквадуками в пределах города, доставляли тысячи галлонов воды в день, чтобы обеспечить население Рима, в том числе большие термы Трояна, которые использовали более двух миллионов галлонов воды одновременно для общественных бань.

Леви тихо напевала мелодию, проходя по оживленным улицам, её отец попросил отнести посылку. Здорово выбраться на улицу, особенно в такой день, как сегодня, когда все готовились к фестивалю, который начнется во второй половине дня. Телеги приехали из сельской местности с горой фруктов, овощей, тканей и другими вещами, которые люди продавали на рынке.

Для Леви не составило труда добраться до места назначения, вилла находилась недалеко от ее родного дома. Она немедленно прошла внутрь и, не став ждать, пока подругу уведомят о ее прибытии, идет прямо к ней в комнату и стучит в закрытую дверь.

\- Леви! - воскликнула блондинка после открытия двери, разведя руки вокруг маленького друга и затащив ее внутрь. - Так приятно видеть тебя! Я так рада! Фестиваль будет удивительным в этом году!

\- О, я знаю! Я не могу дождаться! Они уже начали обустраивать все, - сказала Леви, ее лучшая подруга, она села на стул с высокой спинкой. - Это для твоего отца. Это счета.

Она передала свиток Люси и села обратно.

\- Как ты думаешь, какой бой будет завтра первым?

Люси взяла свиток и подошла к открытой двери.

\- Эй, Дева! - прокричала она и прежде, чем повернула голову, прибыла горничная с розовыми волосами.

\- Не могла бы ты отнести это моему отцу? - спросила она и передала ей свиток.

Дева бросила на нее быстрый взгляд, после того, как она убежала, Люси повернулась к Леви.

\- О, я надеюсь это будет Гажил... или близнецы! Мы не видели их в прошлый раз, - ответила она, присаживаясь напротив подруги.

\- Вот почему сразу Гажил... ведь от главного боя ожидают большего... - раздраженно прокомментировала Леви.

Люси засмеялась, а потом сказала:

\- Ладно-ладно. Надеюсь, будут близнецы "Черный лед".

Дева вернулась, бесшумно передвигаясь через комнату, и опустила графин с водой и вазу с фруктами на стол между девушками.

\- Спасибо, Дева, - сказала Люси, и через секунду горничная исчезла снова.

\- Ну, я надеюсь, появится Демонический гладиатор, - с радостью заявила Леви. Она всегда с удовольствием наблюдала как борется демон. В нем было что-то примечательное, в том, с какой свирепостью он сражался, что казалось, будто на грани безумия.

Глаза Люси расширились, и она быстро закивала.

\- О да. Он очень важный. Ты знаешь, печально, что Эрза ушла с арены в прошлом году. Если бы эти два демона встретились - был бы ад, тебе так не кажется?

Леви согласилась и взяла несколько кусочков фруктов, запустив крупные сочные ягоды в рот.

Люси посмотрела на ее маленькую синеволосую подругу.

\- Я все еще не понимаю, почему тебе не нравится Гажил. Ты раньше когда-нибудь встречала мужчину? - спросила она.

Леви поморщилась.

\- Ну, нет... но я просто могу сказать, что он высокомерный придурок. Всегда демонстрирует, насколько он силен. Держу пари, в голове у него функционируют не больше десятка клеток мозга.

\- О, я уверена, что намного больше, - ответила Люси, смеясь.

\- Наверное, не больше, - промямлила Леви, но также улыбнулась и продолжила, мечтательно глядя через комнату: - Я надеюсь, что парень, в конце концов, который женится на мне, будет противоположностью ему; кто-то умный и милый, с короткой стрижкой и без пирсинга.

\- Мм, я не знаю. Мне нравится его неповторимый облик. В нем есть какая-то загадка, тебе не кажется? - спросила Люси, подняв свой бокал и сделав небольшой глоток.

\- Загадка - это хорошо в книгах, а не в реальной жизни, - ответила она, а затем встала. - Я лучше пойду, Люси. Мне нужно закончить несколько дел прежде, чем мы встретимся. Все еще в силе?

Люси кивнула головой и встала с ее подругой.

\- Да, я встречусь с тобой перед Септизонием в два, - сказала она и посмотрела на Леви, заключив в быстрое объятие. - Будь осторожна.

\- Хорошо. Увидимся позже, Люси, - сказала Леви и ушла, направляясь обратно домой.

* * *

Солнце палило, и Нацу накинул капюшон. Он все также путешествовал, как в ту роковую ночь, когда его жизнь изменилась, и по-прежнему не уверен в своем будущем. После ночевки в небольшом городке, готовый к продолжению своего путешествия, Нацу снова пересекся с аловолосой. Это было пасмурное утро, небо, грозящее дождем. Люди в маленькой деревне уже проснулись, и они уставились на пару незнакомцев, которые остановились посередине улицы.

\- Ты уже решил, что будешь делать дальше? - спросила он серьезным тоном, который все еще слегка пугал Нацу.

Он пожал плечами, не имея ни малейшего представления, что собирается делать теперь, когда все так резко изменилось. Молодой человек лежал без сна большую часть ночи, пытаясь придумать план, но все размышления сводились к одному. Он был в стране, которую не знал. В окружении людей, которых не знал. И за ним гналась группа маньяков, грозящая в любой момент прикончить. Что, конечно, не давало ему простора для размышлений, и Нацу сказал все как есть:

\- Если честно, мне некуда идти. У меня нет работы и смысла идти домой, даже если бы я имел достаточно денег, чтобы вернуться обратно. Плюс, у меня нет семьи, ничего не осталось.

Эрза кивнула головой и небрежно потерла пальцами подбородок в глубокой задумчивости.

\- Знаешь, - начала она, ее глаза сузились, - ты не плохой боец. Я бы даже поспорила, если потренируешься, то мог бы стать довольно приличным Гладиатором.

Услышав девушку, глаза Нацу округлились. Гладиатор? Дома он слышал сказки о гладиаторах, герои рассказов настолько сильные, что могли поднять взрослого человека над головой, и такие воины, которые могли перерезать горло так быстро и ловко, что враг не почувствовал бы этого, пока тот не убрал меча. Она подумала, что он мог быть гладиатором?

\- В самом деле, - она продолжала, - держу пари, я могла бы уговорить хозяина, чтобы взять и позволить мне тебя учить.

Она смотрела вдаль, когда говорила, и Нацу не был уверен, что Эрза на самом деле говорит с ним, пока, наконец, не повернулась к нему, опустив руки на бедра.

\- Отказа не приемлю. Ты поедешь с нами, и я помогу тебе стать гладиатором.

И вот теперь, он, спустя два дня, следует за темноволосым братом-близнецом, молча проезжая через травянистую местность. Ранее утром ему сказали, что они скоро доберутся до Рима. Весь вечер Нацу дрожал от возбуждения, или, быть может, это был страх перед вхождением в знаменитый город. Он понятия не имел, что было там для него. Его дом, его средства к существованию, образ его жизни - все зависело от девушки, ведущей в их маленькой группе. Он ничего о ней не знал. Но что он еще мог сделать? Он мог лишь надеяться. Если он когда-нибудь сможет отомстить за то, что сделали с его отцом, ему нужно было затаиться на время, необходимо выяснить, что происходит на самом деле дома. Хотя так быстро узнать новости не сможет, он был уверен, что узнает достаточно, чтобы в конечном итоге найти истину и сделать все приготовления, чтобы вернуть то, что было его.

Но сейчас его судьба шла по новому пути. И как ни странно, ему было суждено стать гладиатором Рима.

* * *

Гажил с досадой взглянул на многолюдную улицу. Он ненавидел фестивали; так много людей, постоянно останавливали его и задавали глупые вопросы. Единственная причина, по которой он покинул свое место потому, что ему пришлось тренироваться к завтрашнему матчу, к матчу, в котором даже не хотел участвовать. Но у него не было особого выбора. Составитель программы сделал график, и если он не будет соблюдать его, то будет дисквалифицирован с турнира, чего он не мог допустить. Гажил поклялся побить рекорд отца и уверен, что никакая формальность не позволит бросить тень на его подвиги.

Низкий рокочущий рык отвлек от размышлений, и он посмотрел на Лили, который грозно смотрел на пару мужчин, которые были достаточно глупы, чтобы дразнить кошек... идиоты.

\- Посмотри на этого большого котенка, - сказал один из них, пригнувшись к Лили с глупой улыбкой на лице, - может, ты хочешь молока, киска?

Гажил прищурился и шагнул к мужчине. Почему всегда один или два сопляка притворялись, что они крутые парни? Почему они не могли просто, как все на улице, бояться этого зверя?

\- Оставьте его в покое, - сказал он, злобным низким голосом.

Мужчины посмотрели друг на друга и рассмеялись.

\- Зачем? Что он собирается сделать? Зализать нас до смерти?

Лили зарычал громче, рык грохотнул, как гром внутри его массивной груди. В двух мужских лицах мелькнул страх, но скоро они снова засмеялись друг с другом.

\- Ой, посмотрите на это. Он мурлычет.

Гажил хотел лишь одного, заехать по мордам этих двух сопляков, но есть гораздо лучший способ позаботиться о них.

\- Лили, - сказал он, нагнувшись и сняв узловатую веревку с львиной массивной головы, - похоже, время обеда.

Оба мужчины отступили на шаг, нервно улыбаясь. Несколько человек поблизости, кто смотрел спектакль, ахнули, и тихий шелест шепота вырос вокруг них. Лили опустил голову, его глаза, не моргая, смотрели на мужчин. Массивные лапы шагнули вперед, и с каждым движением показывались лопатки из-за его спины. Низкий гул в груди становился все громче и громче, он выслеживал свою добычу, и мужчины стояли откровенно в ужасе, пятясь, пока они не сбили ростовщика в корзину и ремесленника на землю.

\- Пожалуйста, не обижай нас! - умоляли парни.

Гажил рассмеялся, наблюдая, как Лили прошел в нескольких метрах от пары. Он присел на корточки, его светло-карие, почти желтые, глаза посмотрели на мужчин. Он открыл рот и зарычал, это прозвучало как треск, грохот грома, заставляя всех вокруг бежать и кричать от страха. Парни закричали, жалкие рыдания вырывались из их уст, и Гажил громко рассмеялся.

\- Я думаю, вам лучше извиниться, - сказал он, подойдя к мужчинам и рассеяно погладив шевелюру Лили. Ребята быстро пробормотали шквал извинений, а затем побежали прочь, оставив Гажила посмеиваясь.

\- Хороший мальчик, - сказал он, поглаживая густой мех Лили, а затем петлей накинул веревку вокруг его шеи.

Люди могут быть такими идиотами...

* * *

\- Оно тебе так идет! - воскликнула Люси, когда пара прошла перед входом в Большой Цирк - центр фестивальных мероприятий. Вдоль внешней стороны в стене была галерея арок, в каждой находились уличные торговцы, а внутри большого сооружения, проходили гонки на колесницах, и множество различных игр, которые только могли быть.

\- Может быть, я надену его завтра, - сказала Леви, взглянув на работу Люси, спрятанную в маленьком мешочке, - и я надеюсь, ты позволишь мне прочитать то, что пишешь, как только закончишь.

Люси улыбнулась, когда они прошли через Септизоний, где они договорились встретиться раннее, стоящий слева, с его высокими колоннами и богато украшенным декоративным фасадом.

\- Конечно, - ответила Люси, - возможно, я начну работать над ней в этот вечер, у меня еще немного осталось времени до заката...

Глаза округлились, и она быстро протянула руку, чтобы остановить подругу.

\- Эй, Леви! Берегись! - закричала Люси.

Но было уже слишком поздно. Как только Леви повернула голову, чтобы понять, почему кричит Люси, она столкнулась с крупной фигурой, ее руки автоматически потянулись, чтобы найти точку опоры, схватив пучок волос.

\- Боже мой! Я так... - ее глаза округлились, и окончание фразы уже трепетно прошепталось, - _сожалею_.

Она быстро встала, и на ее лице засияла улыбка.

\- Вау, Люси, разве он не красивый?! - воскликнула Леви, ее взгляд устремился на темные волосы перед ней. Люси напряглась, лицо - маска тревоги.

\- Эм, конечно, - ответила она. Она увидела, как Леви сделал шаг вперед, и ее маленькая увлеченная рука потянулась.

\- Могу я прикоснуться к тебе? - спросила она.

\- Леви, возможно, он не хочет этого! - предупредила Люси, но видела, как подруга проигнорировала ее и запустила пальцы в густую, темную шевелюру.

\- Вау! Он такой мягкий! - мечтательно сказала она, и Люси попыталась помешать ей, как вдруг огромный зверь закрыл глаза и повернул голову в сторону Леви, заурчав. - Ты такой красивый!

\- Какого черта! - крикнул кто-то грубым громким голосом. - Я оставляю тебя на две чертовы минуты, и уже другой дебил возится с моей кошкой!

Улыбка Леви угасла, и она раздраженно уставилась на приближающуюся фигуру в раздражении.

\- Я не дебил, - сказала она, а затем выпрямилась и задала вопрос ему: - Это твой лев?

Гажил остановился перед ней, наклонив голову вниз.

\- Да. И я был бы признателен, если бы ты убрала свои крошечные ручки от него.

Глаза Леви сузились.

\- Я просто погладила его. Я натолкнулась на него по ошибке, - сказала она.

\- _По ошибке_? Ты врезалась в огромного льва случайно? - насмехался Гажил. - Ты чертова идиотка.

\- Ладно, эмм, Леви пошли, - встряла Люси, хватая за руку голубоволосую девушку.

\- Подожди, - сказала она и присела на корточки перед Лили снова, запустив руки в его густую гриву, - извини, что ухожу так рано. Теперь мне придется оставить тебя с грубым и сварливым хозяином.

Наблюдая за парнем уголком глаза, Леви спешно чмокнула Лили в нос.

Гажил закатил глаза, а затем увидел, как его питомец вытянул голову к маленькой девушке, потеревшись головой об ее миниатюрную ножку, когда она уже собралась уходить.

\- Ой, не беспокойся. Мы еще встретимся. Я обещаю, - сказала она с огромной улыбкой, а затем скрылась в густой толпе, оставляя Гажила исподлобья смотреть на Лили.

\- Что, черт возьми, это было? Почему ты не испугал ее, как и всех остальных? - пожаловался он, развязывая веревку от столба, где был привязан лев.

Лили только ответил, повернув свою огромную голову в сторону уходящей девушки.

\- У тебя дерьмовый вкус в женщинах! - пробормотал Гажил, а затем пара отправилась домой.

* * *

\- Какой идиот! - воскликнула Леви в гневе, ее настроение вспыхнуло словно факел, когда она и Люси шли по улице. - Я бы даже сказала, что он - высокомерный осел.

Люси ухмыльнулась и кивнул в знак согласия.

\- Да, может быть, немного. Но это было так мило, когда он вступился за своего питомца вот так вот.

\- Ты что, шутишь?! Этот парень... аргх! - она раздражена, расстроена так, что даже не могла найти точных слов, чтобы описать неприязни, которую чувствовала к нему. - Он просто... жалок.

Люси засмеялась. Обычно Леви так спокойно и размеренно говорит. Что-то несомненно нажало на эту кнопку.

\- Ты, кажется, немного нервничаешь, - сказала она. - Может быть, тебе стоит пойти выпить бокал вина или чего-нибудь другого, чтобы хоть немного успокоиться.

\- Я... Я... раздражена. - Леви посмотрела на подругу.

Люси в очередной раз не смогла сдержать смех, который бурлил внутри нее и выскользнул из ее уст.

\- Конечно, - сказала она, а затем спросила: - Мы встретимся завтра на собрании перед играми?

Леви зажмурилась, как будто придя в себя от какой-то глубокой мысли, и кивнула головой.

\- Да. Я приду к тебе домой, - сказала она и одарила подругу теплым объятием, - увидимся завтра, Люси.

\- Увидимся, Леви! - сказала Люси и оставила подругу за спиной, повернув вниз по улице и направляясь к окраине города, не в сторону своего дома. Оставался еще час до заката, и она планировала полностью им воспользоваться.

Несколько минут спустя она нашла свое любимое место, большое дерево, находившееся в нескольких десятках метров от главной дороги, которая вела в город. Рядом вился небольшой ручей через пейзаж, так близко, что она слышала, как спокойно протекала вода. Недалеко можно было увидеть очертания густых окрестных лесов, а дальше вершины нескольких гор отбрасывали длинные тени на землю.

Люси свернулась напротив ствола дерева, сложив ноги под себя, и залезла в свою сумку за бумагой, ранее приобретенной на рынке, наряду с чернилами и гусиными перьями. Она облокотила голову на кору дерева, закрыв глаза на несколько минут, чтобы анализировать все идеи, которые накопились в голове за весь день. Это не занимает у нее много времени, чтобы организовать их, а потом она начала строчить, не теряя время, как вдруг поняла, что солнце почти село, и откуда ни возьмись тень пересекла ее бумаги.

\- Люси? Это ты? - раздался голос, и Люси резко подняла голову вверх от удивления.

\- Кто... Эрза! - выдохнула она, ее глаза, наконец, приспособились к слепящему свету вдалеке. - Что ты здесь делаешь?

Девушка потянула лошадь и остановилась.

\- Мы возвращаемся в город. Почему ты здесь? - спросила Эрза.

Люси встала на ноги и взглянула на людей за девушкой, когда подошла к ней. Солнце садилось позади них, так что с ее точки обзора трудно было разглядеть лица.

\- Я просто немного писала, но я думаю, что мне, наверное, придется пойти обратно домой. Солнце садится.

Эрза кивнула, и Люси вновь посмотрела на остальных. За Эрзой светловолосый мужчина, и Люси быстро поняла, что это Лион, один из братьев-близнецов Гладиаторов. Не отстает от него и Грей, а там, отставая на несколько ярдов, шла незнакомая фигура.

\- Кто это? - спросила Люси, заслонив глаза ладонью.

Девушка попыталась прищуриться и разглядеть, кто это был. Широкие плечи, подтянутый силуэт. Волосы умеренно короткие и, присмотревшись, она смогла смутно различить оттенок розового.

- _Это Нацу_.

 _Продолжение следует..._

 _* Префектура претория (лат. praefectura praetorio, по гречески встречаются названия ἐπαρχότητα τῶν πραιτωρίων или ὑπαρχία τῶν πραιτωρίων) была крупнейшей единицей административного деления поздней Римской империи, выше находящихся на среднем уровне диоцезов и находящихся на нижнем уровне провинций. Т.е преторианский префект - глава одного из четырех преторианских префектур, на которые делилась поздняя Римская Империя._


End file.
